One Second
by MrzSalvatore05
Summary: What happens when everything is perfect? When you are at that time in your life when you think nothing can go wrong? In One Second everything can change. Six friends are in for a thrill ride that could end in blood shed and lives lost.
1. Confrontation

One Second

"If murder was legal would there be people left on earth"

Summary 

"What happens when everything is perfect? When you are at that time in your life when you think nothing can go wrong? Brooke, Skills, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton are at those times in their lives. But in one second everything can change. That second happened when Dan got out of jail on parole and Ian (Psycho Derek) escapes from jail.

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

**Lucas POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually playing basketball with my half brother Nathan Scott and one of my best friends' skills. About four years ago I never would of thought this day would come but we've been through a lot with Nathan and Haley who is my other best friend getting married(that's a whole other story in itself). All the way full circle to my uncle and possibly future father (another long story) getting shot and killed in a school shooting.

What's ironic about my uncle's death is his own brother killed him and made everyone think that my friend, who ended up killing himself that day, killed Keith. Bullshit right? Well welcome to my life.

"Hellooooooo Lucas you in there?" When I noticed Nathan's hand in front of my face I realized I was daydreaming. "Yeah Nate I'm cool im just a deep thinker unlike some people" I decided to catch him off guard so I took the ball and shot a perfect three pointer, nothing but net. "Damn Luke I think you did that on purpose cause you were losing" Skills came from under the net catching the rebound and jokingly tossed it back to me. "The game is over anyway but odds are we will have a rematch" Nathan, Skills, and I walked over to the bench and just ended up talking for a couple hours. Until a face from our past showed up and literally everything in that moment shifted in just one second.

**Brooke POV**

"So what do you think Peyton? The pink or the green?" I held up two sheets of fabric asking for Peyton's opinion on which should be the color for my kitchen in my new house. "Honestly B. Davis I prefer the darker side of the color spectrum….how about a dark red or black?" Peyton was sitting on the floor looking sketching random things. "Peyton we're decorating my kitchen not the morgue….besides aren't those the color of you're room?" I added with a little smile. "Fine go with the green because it's less preppy and more doable"

Peyton got up from the floor and was on her way to help me pick out more colors but then the doorbell rang. Peyton looked at me "are you expecting anybody?" I looked at the door then Peyton "Yeah Haley around 2ish she might be early" Peyton made her way to the door. "Who is it?" There was no answer "Anybody there?" Peyton just shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to the kitchen. "I thought ding dong ditch was old" "Yeah me to but apparently people love living in the oldies"

About an hour had past and the doorbell rang again but this time I went to the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Your pregnant friend Haley James" I happily opened the door with a squeal and automatically looked at the envelope in Haley's hand. "Is that for me?" "Hi to you to Brooke. And yes I would hope it's for you it was sitting on your front porch." "So that was the mailman earlier? I thought you had a mailbox?" Peyton asked from the kitchen counter. "Yeah I do" I said feeling very confused.

"Well it's addressed to Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer" Haley said handing the envelope over. I took the envelope warily and opened it gently. Three square pieces of paper fell out and Peyton picked them up. They were pictures….pictures that were taken over six months ago. With them came a note that held a message. One package containing three pictures and a lousy piece of paper had caused literally everything in that moment to shift in the worse way possible in just one second.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun...review pleaseee :)


	2. Fear

One Second

"If murder was legal would there be people left on earth

**Chapter 2: Fear**

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that one tree hill is not mine **** and there is no copyright or infringement intended. All I own is the storyline which I hope you enjoy and so far all my chapters are un beta-ed…I hope u don't mind.**

**Nathan POV**

My Father Dan Scott was standing in front of me and my brother at the river court. What was kind of funny about the whole thing is that I had a crazy sense of deja vu in that one second. But damn everything happened so fast I wish I had a remote so I could have pressed pause, rewind, and then play it again in slow motion. Because to be honest it was all sort of a blur. Dan wasn't even close to getting out a word let alone a phrase before Lucas jumped off the bench and lunged toward him. I understood Lucas's rage because he was in pain its been a year since his uncle died. Wait scratch that it's been a year since his uncle was murdered. By his own brother this just happened to be our father.

So when Lucas decided to act on those feelings it was smart of Dan to put up his hands in surrender. Lucas didn't care he punched Dan until he saw blood. But he didn't stop until I pulled him off of Dan and I don't even know why I did because he deserved much worse. Dan decided that it was no or never "WAIT! Just hear me out for one second please" Lucas was struggling again Nathan's grasp but Nathan is just a fraction larger than him. I'm guessing skills saw the impending disaster and decided to step in "Yo Luke, Nate I think we should just leave cause' he aint even worth it."

He was right nothing good would come from all three of us in the same area. Lucas must have had the same thought because he gave up struggling and walked to his own car. But I underestimated Lucas because the second he reached his car he doubled back towards Dan before me or skills could stop him. He knew it only took one second to fool me and skills and that was all he needed.

**Peyton POV**

_Dear Peyton,_

_I've missed you so much. Since I got locked up I have done a lot of thinking and I think I approached you the wrong way last time. Sine your reading this letter that means that I'm ready for us to be together and no one can get in our way. Not Lucas and not Brooke…no one. But don't worry ill take care of them soon enough. Incase you're wondering why this was addressed to both you and Brooke. Her letter is on the other side. See you soon._

_ Love, Ian_

I flipped the letter over and decided to read it too considering it dealt with my best friend and the fact that Brooke wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. But her side was much shorter than mine yet way more threatening and it only contained three words

_Dear Brooke,_

_ You're dead bitch!_

_ -Ian_

I was so scared and shocked that I dropped the letter and the three pictures I hadn't looked at yet. I'm guessing Brooke saw my face and picked up the letter I only assume she read both sides because I heard her low gasp followed by her shaking my shoulders trying to get my attention. "PEYTON! Answer me Peyton its going to be okay." I let Brooke's words sink in before I finally replied. "No its not, something bad is going to happen." Somehow I ended up on the couch with Brooke sitting on one side of me and Haley on the other. Haley being the voice of reason had an idea "How about we just call the police station? Maybe he's still in jail and this is a sick joke."

"It's nearly impossible to break out of prison anyway. He's probably just trying to get under your skin." And that's when it was time for me to say something. "Our" They both looked at me confused. So I turned to Brooke hoping she would understand. "Our skin Brooke, your name was on that letter to! He threatened you, how can you be so calm!" I realized my voice was reaching the note of hysteria. "Look how about we just call the police." Haley pulled out her cell phone and handed it to me. "Why do I have to call?" Brooke looked at me and simply said "Because you're the one who needs to hear the answer the most…..and because we don't know the station's number"

I slowly dialed the tree hill police station. They picked up on the second ring I asked to speak to detective Hathaway considering he worked my case I was hoping he would have some answers. That phone call only lasted four minutes maximum. After I hung up I turned to Brooke and I couldn't believe the words that were about to leave my mouth. "Well?" Brooke said trying to get an answer out of me. I finally uttered a sentence "He didn't escape" Haley let out a sigh of relief but Brooke didn't relax or seem happy because she noticed my face. "What is it Peyton?" I was squeezing the phone with all my strength. I looked straight into her eyes when I told her the worse news that would without a doubt affect us both. "Ian didn't escape…he was released on parole yesterday."

A/N: so if u haven't guessed i'm new to fanfiction but i hope u like what i'm doing so far and if u have suggestions i'm all ears :) but i have the whole story outline (in my head) i'm trying to update at least every week. so please review i could use some feedback and with reviews come teasers! Luv Ya


	3. Realization

One Second

"If murder was legal would there be people left on earth"

**Sadly I do not own one tree hill *sniffle*sniffle* but I do own this story line MUHAHAHAHA but this chapter is un-beta'd just so you know if the grammar sucks that's all on me. Side note: Thanks .Wonderland for the advice I'm considering taking out all the POVs because they're starting to be a hassle but for now I have it worked out in my head in different POVs but it might change in future chapters :) P.S the chapters will get longer in time lol I'm just getting started ;)**

**Chapter 3: Realization**

**Lucas POV**

Red. That's all I saw when Dan showed up at the river court. My mind went blank and my eyes saw red I've never been so fueled with anger in my entire life so my body reacted before my mind could. Next thing I know I'm on top of Dan beating the ever living shit out of him. But out of nowhere Nathan came behind me and pulled me off.

What the fuck? Why is he protecting Dan of all people? They were talking and I have no idea what it was about because I was so pissed I couldn't think straight. My mind was set on getting out of Nathan's grasp and killing Dan. So when Nathan started pushing me towards the car I figured I had to do something now. So I stopped my struggling and let Nathan think I gave up.

I noticed that he loosened his grip and that was all I needed. I pushed past him and ran straight for Dan. He didn't have a chance to comprehend what was happening before I was hitting him….again…..and again…and again. And every time I saw my uncle's dead lifeless body. Nothing could stop the rage I felt. But all too soon Nathan was pulling me off Dan and this time he had help. Skills wasn't letting me go but I actually went willingly because I had gotten my revenge…for now.

**Brooke POV**

Peyton's words were ringing in my head and it's like they were on a loop or something. "_Ian didn't escape…he was released on parole yesterday"_ What the fuck was going on in tree hill. Who lets a savage thing like Ian and yes I consider him a thing because I don't believe a person could act like that or torture and stalk people like that. "Why...Why would they let him out after what he did to us?" I couldn't think of anything else to say because that's the main question that was haunting my mind. So when Peyton turned to me I was shocked by her answer. "He got out on good behavior." I don't think the reality of it had truly hit either of us yet.

Haley was trying to be supportive but she just couldn't understand from our perspective. Peyton and I decided that we wouldn't tell Lucas because honestly what could he do about it. Haley didn't agree with that but she promised she wouldn't tell him or Nathan. Everything has been going so well and this wasn't going to ruin the peace everyone had settled into. Peyton also decided that we should take it to the police so they could lock him up again because obviously he wasn't sane. But something in the back of my mind knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Ian had a one track mind…Peyton. And he was going to destroy everything and everyone that got in his way whether it is me, Lucas, or some random bystander. I didn't want to say anything to Peyton or Haley, hell I didn't even want to admit it to myself but things are going to get worse before they get better. We all talked for a few minutes until Haley decided she should go home. Peyton wanted to spend the night with me and I didn't even have to ask why. We were both terrified of what would happen if we were alone. But with the night came nightmares…actually the more accurate word would be night terrors. They were so vivid and so real; I woke up dripping with sweat only to find the room empty. Peyton wasn't there.

A/N: Thanks llie,.Wonderland, New2TreeHill, grayfan, and journey17 for being my first 5 reviews. I appreciate it even if no one else reviews because for me it's just for the fun of it more chapters are to come so I hope you keep reading and I promise to you and all of my other readers not all of my chapters will end with a cliffy. They just come so easy to write. the chapters really will get longer this is just my personal way of getting you hooked ;)


	4. Panic

One Second

"If murder was legal would there be people left on earth"

**So before I get started I'm going to switch out of all the POVs for awhile and see how the story looks from there. Just trying a couple different ideas **** and like usual I don't own one tree hill :/ . un-beta'd….ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Panic**

Lucas was pacing around his room trying very hard not to hit or break anything. But for some reason he couldn't control his anger. Dan had the audacity to try to talk to him. For once he was happy that his mom was on a trip with Andy, because she definitely didn't need this. Hell he didn't even need it. Finally succumbing to his rage he punched the wall until a little dent started to form. He needed a different kind of pain to take his mind off of Dan. As if god answered his prayers there was a knock on his door, and if Dan was stupid enough to come to his house he was going to regret it.

He opened the door to find a devastated and terrified Peyton crying hysterically holding an envelope. "PEYTON! Oh my god Peyton what happened?" He led Peyton into his bedroom and sat her down on his bed. "I-I-I-I had t-to see y-you." She was clutching the envelope so hard her knuckles were turning pale. "Peyton! What is going on?" He was starting to shake her afraid that she might pass out or something. She started hyperventilating when she turned to him she whispered two words. "He's back" And then her world went black as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Peyton! Peyton! PEYTON!" Lucas was shaking her so hard that her head started to bob back and forth. So he went to the kitchen to get the phone and a wet cloth. He was dialing 911 on his way back to his room. "Hello? It's my girlfriend she passed out or fainted I don't know. She needs help uh yes she's breathing. Um we're at 17 Haymacker Lane. Please hurry!" he hung up the phone after the woman said that the ambulance was on their way. After Lucas put the cloth on her forehead he saw the envelope lying on the floor and decided to open it.

In the envelope he saw a letter and three pictures. They were pictures of Peyton and they were taken a while ago but I still remember when they were taken. One was of her outside of Tric. One was of her and Lucas talking to Brooke in Karen's café. And the last one was just of Peyton she was in her cheerleading uniform at a basketball game. He had a feeling who took the pictures and his thought were confirmed when he read the double-sided letter.

After reading the letter twice Peyton started to stir and Lucas heard the ambulance approaching. "Peyton? Peyton can you hear me? Everything is going to be okay the ambulance is here." He was rubbing her hair away from her eyes. She turned and looked into his eyes. "He's not going to stop until he gets me." A single tear rolled down her cheek as the EMTs knocked on the door. "It's open! We're in here"

The EMTs entered the room and ushered Lucas into the living room, after ten minutes of him demanding to stay. After the police officer questioned him about what happened he rode with Peyton to the tree hill hospital. Once there he decided he should call Brooke to let her know Peyton was okay. Or okay as she could be in situation.

When he took out his phone he saw six missed calls. One was from Nathan, three were from Brooke, and two were from a number he's never seen before. Brooke left a message saying Peyton disappeared and she was going out to look for her. Nathan just wanted to make sure I wasn't out looking for Dan. The unknown number didn't leave a message. It was probably just a tell-a-marketer.

He called Brooke first but she didn't answer so he left her a message telling her that Peyton was in the hospital. Lucas was sitting in the waiting room for almost two hours before they said he could see Peyton. When he walked into the room he wasn't mentally prepared for the state she was in.

* * *

Brooke searched all over the house but there was no trace of Peyton. She decided that she might have gone home so she put on some sweat pants and grabbed her car keys. On the way to Peyton's house Brooke noticed that the same black Mercedes was following her. But when she stopped in front of Peyton's house the Mercedes drove off. Brooke decided not to think too much about it.

Brooke didn't see Peyton's car and she knew she wouldn't walk so she decided that she would try Tric. On the way there she called Lucas twice and left him a message saying that Peyton left in the middle of the night and she was out looking for her.

When Brooke showed up at tric the light in Peyton's office was on. Brooke noticed her phone was dying so she left it in the car to charge when she got closer to Peyton's office she heard papers rustling around and a low voice mumbling. She slowly peeked into the room and saw Ian going through her paper work. She couldn't believe he was standing no more than 30 feet away from her.

She went to back up and the floorboard creaked. Ian snapped his head towards the door and pull out his gun. Brooke started to back up faster. When ian opened the door he saw a shadow go around the corner. He went around the corner gun ready but there was only an empty hallway. On the right side he saw two doors and on the left he saw one.

We went into the room on the left, only to find a room with a desk and a piano. Brooke was holding her breath hoping he wouldn't decide to look under the desk or even go near it. His footsteps were retreating and two seconds later she heard the door close. She let out a shaky breath and got out from behind the desk only to turn around and look into a pair of dark blue eyes…..Ian.

* * *

A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I am sooooooo sorry for the late update me and my sister got into a fight and I use her laptop ( you can kinda fill in the blanks urself lol) I kinda rushed to finish this chapter so I could get it out ASAP! Uh the next chapter should go up no later than the 12th hopefully wayyy sooner. I tried to make this chapter longer but i was trying harder just to get this chapter posted. Oh and sorry about the cliffy ;)


	5. Secrets

One Second

"If murder was legal would there be people left on earth"

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

**A/N at the end…enjoy!**

Nathan was in his kitchen with Haley drinking a cup of coffee wondering if he should tell her about Dan. Haley was sitting across from him at the table wondering if she should tell him about Ian. She didn't know if it was her place to tell him but she found it too hard to hide something from him. Besides it was kind of connected, Ian was after Peyton, Peyton was Lucas's girlfriend and Lucas was Nathan's brother. So she came to the conclusion to tell him. But at the same time they said "I have to tell you something."

"You can go first." Nathan said. Haley didn't want to go first because what if he had good news she didn't want to ruin it. "No you can go mine isn't that important." Nathan started fidgeting. She probably had something good to tell me and I'm about to ruin it, he thought. "Okay we'll go at the same time." He said hoping she wouldn't have good news because his was going to shatter her. Haley hesitantly agreed "Okay"

Nathan decided to count. He knew it was ridiculous because her news couldn't be as bad as hers "One, two, three!"

"Dan is back" he said

"Ian is back" she said

"WAIT WHAT!" they both said

* * *

Lucas entered Peyton's hospital room and she just looked terrible. She had and IV in her left arm, and some kind of fluid pumping into her right arm. She had oxygen tubes in her nose. He was afraid to move closer thinking just by looking at her she could break. The bed shifted and Peyton opened her eyes. "Hey" she said weakly. "Hey you scared the shit out of me back there!" He moved to sit next to her on the bed, when he noticed a tear escape her left eye he wiped it gently. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Ian as soon as I found out." She started to cry more but this time they were angry tears. How could she not tell the one person she cares about the most about something this big? He would never hide something from her.

Lucas looked into her eyes seeing nothing but love for him. He couldn't destroy that by telling her than Dan was out of jail. But if she found out by someone other than him it would destroy her in a totally different way. He loved her which is why she had to hear it from him and no one else. "Dan's back" he whispered. "Huh? Did you say something?" She was thinking about Brooke and if she saw her note that she left on bathroom mirror. "I said I can't wait until I can get you out of here." He internally cursed himself out. How could he lie to the woman he loved more than anything.

"Yeah me either. But we have to go to the police station first and tell them what Ian sent me." She didn't want to think about if they believed her or not. I mean hey he did 'get out on good behavior' what the judge was thinking "That dumb ass" Lucas looked at her like he was confused.

"Who's a dumb ass?" he asked

"Oh I said that out loud?"

"Just the 'that dumb ass' part"

"I was just talking about the jury and judge…how could they let him out on good behavior that's so stupid! Hence me saying 'that dumb ass'"

"Hey are you okay" she added

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied. He cant lie to her he didn't even know why he was lying in the first place. To protect her? To keep her hidden from the evil in the world? He couldn't do it he knew he shouldn't. He heard her ranting about something but he wasn't listening.

"I hope she saw it-"

"Dan's back!" he all but shouted

"Huh? Wait what? But-but-but How?"

"I have no idea, Peyton this is the last thing I wanted to happen and I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I cant protect you from-"

He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hey its Brooke…maybe she got my voicemails" He answered in on the third ring. "Hey Brooke Peyton is-" he was cut off but a bloodcurdling scream that made the hairs on his arms stand straight up. "Brooke? BROOKE!" He was standing up now "LUCAS ITS IAN HE'S-" and then the line went dead.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting on their living room couch now and telling each other what happened to them yesterday. After Nathan told Haley his rivercourt story she told him how she went to Brooke's house to help her decorate and how everything went to hell in about three seconds flat. She told him how Brooke and Peyton wanted to keep it a secret and she wasn't even suppose to tell him. But there was one question that was lingering in the back of Haley's head. "Does Dan know I'm pregnant?" She asked Nathan barely above a whisper. "No, and to be honest I want to keep it that way." He went to lay his hand on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his. "Um I love you to death honey but I can barely hide the fact that I'm seven months pregnant." "Well if I have my way he'll never lay eyes on you."

"Nathan please don't do anything stupid, I can't lose you right now." I tear rolled down her cheek and he kissed it away. "I would never do anything that would take me away from you and our son." "I love you Nathan Scott." She whispered "Not more than I love you Haley James." They kissed and when they broke apart. They both said "Always and forever."

Haley knew Nathan was going to protect her from whatever was coming but she knew something was going to happen. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach and she didn't like it.

* * *

Lucas was pacing inside Peyton's hospital room. "What are you still doing here? You have to go help her, she could be in danger!" Peyton was screaming at him for the past five minutes telling him to leave. But he couldn't leave her alone what if Ian or Dan was on there way here. That's when it hit him duh! Call skills. "Please pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up damnit!" "Hey Luke what's-"

"Skills I need you to come to the hospital right now! I can't explain but Peyton is here and I need you to watch her. She'll explain everything to you once you get here. Oh and bring that thing that you keep in the top shelf of your closet under your ravens jersey." "Why didn't you just say gun?" skills asked very confused. "Cause I just didn't now hurry!" "Alright I'm walking out my door now ill be there in five."

Lucas hung up the phone before skills could ask another question. He turned to Peyton who was looking very scared and confused. "When Skills gets here use his phone and call Nathan and Haley tell them I went to look for Brooke and ill call them as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay. But Lucas what if he has her or something? What if she's dead? What if-" she was starting to hyperventilate "Peyton! I will find her and I promise nothing will happen to me and I promise I WILL save Brooke. There's no way im leaving you okay." He was leaning towards her now. He pressed his lips to hers for only a second before there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lucas said while climbing off the bed.

Skills came in and closed the door behind him. "Alright someone needs to tell me what's going on because I'm so confused it's starting to hurt!" Lucas chuckled slightly for the first time since yesterday afternoon. "Just stay here with Peyton and she'll tell you everything." He turned back to her and looked straight into her eyes "I love you okay! Remember that." "I love you to Luke, be careful okay and don't do anything stupid." "I wont, ill be back soon." He kissed her quickly then turned to skills. "Protect her!" Then he walked out the door and when to his car.

When he finally started the car he thought to himself where would Brooke go? Then it came to him so fast he thought maybe he was wrong but he knew he wasn't. He put the car in drive and sped of…..to Tric.

When Brooke saw Ian standing in front of her with that stupid smirk all she thought was "He's going to kill me" and she couldn't let that happen. She was going to fight because if she was going down she wasn't going down easy.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I was going to update by the 12th but time got away from me. I know you guys are anxious to see what happens to Brooke but I needed a whole other chapter for that. I hope you like it so far. I'm getting a lot of writers block lately so the chapters might be spaced out further. But I'm updating as fast as I can well until next time. Much love to all you who read and review :)


	6. Fighting Back

One Second

"If murder was legal would there be people left on earth"

**A/N: i know you guys really hate me right now but i have been so busy trying to get my license. Which i finally got today! but anyways i had serious writers block B so hopefully this chapter is okay for you guys. i really hope i can update more but now since i have my license i'm going to be looking for a new job so hopefully it wont be a month before i update again...okay that is all there is another AN at the end so enjoy :) **

**Chapter 6: Fighting Back**

**Okay I decided to dedicate an entire chapter to the brooke and ian battle. There's might be some bloody moments but nothing super squeamish worthy. So I hope you enjoy.**

Brooke was looking straight into Ian's eyes and tried to but on the bravest face she could muster. He was the first to speak "Where's Peyton?" Brooke noticed he was inching towards her slowly. She started to back up but stopped immediately because that would put her in a corner. So she slowly started to walk around the desk. "I don't know I came here to look for her." She was actually telling the truth, she had no idea where Peyton was. Her best guess would be with Lucas.

Ian was staring at her "You're lying." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a six and a half inch knife. "I was just going to kill you but I think ill keep you around for a little bit." Brooke slowly reached into her back pocket and took out her five ounce can of pepper spray. This went by un-noticed by Ian because he was staring into her eyes. In less than ten seconds he closed the gap in the room and lunged towards her with the knife.

Brooke whipped her spray from behind her back and sprayed the entire can in his eyes. She didn't hesitate to knee him in the groin and run out of the room. She didn't know which way to go so she went left which turned out to be a dead end because there were no stairs. She turned around and went back the way she came. When she passed the room she had run out of she noticed that Ian was nowhere to be seen. She started backing up but backed into something. She turned around to see Ian with bloodshot eyes.

She tried to run away but he grabbed her arm in one swift moment and punched her straight across the face. She fell to the ground and stars were dancing in front of her eyes. She was staring to lose consciousness, He pulled her back up by her throat and he was less than an inch away from her face. "I'm going to kill you slowly, and you better believe I'm going to have fun."

After Ian had attacked them before Peyton showed Brooke some defense moves in case anything should happen and Brooke needed to get out of a situation. Brooke hoped she remembered it correctly.

Brooke's hands were dangling by her side so she put them in front of her and laced her fingers together. She closed her eyes for a second and relaxed all her muscles so he would think she gave up. She didn't. She felt his grip on her neck loosen, so she extended her laced fingers in front of her punching him square in the chest. He staggered back a little not expecting what she had done. She took her moment of surprise and tried to get his knife.

Ian noticed this so he drew back his arm with the knife and sliced her clean across her cheek. She couldn't help but to scream out in pain. She decided her best bet was to make a run for her car and get to her phone. She didn't get far before Ian came up behind her and roughly threw her into the wall. She sagged slowly to the ground and decided to play dead. Well just pretend like she was knocked out. Ian nudged her with his foot and she made sure her body stayed limp and her breathing stayed steady.

Ian must have been satisfied with his work because he went back to Peyton's office. After a few minutes Brooke slowly stood up careful not to make a lot of noise. She made her way to the stairs and went down the first three steps until a step creaked. She heard Ian's footsteps approaching so she knew she had to make a run for it. She started running down the steps. She heard him panting behind her "IM GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!" she knew he would deliver on that promise so she ran harder and faster than ever.

When she reached the door to Tric Ian grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and punched her in straight across the face. Brooke staggered a little but stood her ground. She ran to the bar picked up a bar stool and threw it at him causing him to stagger so she picked up another and another until he finally fell to the ground. She ran into the parking lot and immediately spotted her car. She opened it quickly, got it and locked the doors. She picked up her phone and saw three missed calls from Lucas.

She hit the call back button and waited for Lucas to answer his phone when all of a sudden she saw something move in her peripheral vision. Ian was at her car window so she tried to get her keys in the ignition with shaky hands. Ian smashed the driver side window and Brooke let out the loudest scream she could muster. She heard Lucas yelling her name on the phone and she tried to get to it but Ian was pulling her out of the car. She sat up grabbed hold of the door and slammed it into Ian's head making him fall unconscious onto the ground. She hastily went to grab her phone "LUCAS ITS IAN HE'S-" but before she could finish her phone died. She forgot to plug it in so it could charge. "Fuck!" so now she had no phone a psycho knocked out on the street.

Wait a second she thought. Where did he go? Ian wasn't on the street where he was five seconds ago. She quickly searched her car for her keys and they were nowhere to be found so she decided to look outside on the ground around the car…..nothing. She didn't know what happened to them or Ian for that matter. All of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind making stars appear in front of her eyes and her body to go limp.

Ian went to Brooke's car and plugged in her phone. He listened to the voicemail that Lucas left on her phone "Hey Brooke its Lucas um Peyton is with me in the hospital but don't freak out, she's okay she just passed out if you get this come to tree hill memorial and she's in room 314 be safe." Ian turns to look at Brooke on the sidewalk who is starting to fade in and out of consciousness. "Well you were very helpful now weren't you. Now I just need to figure out what to do with you.

Ian decided to drag Brooke's now unconscious body across the street into the woods. As he was dragging her Brooke dropped her keys and her can of pepper spray. After he was satisfied with his work he retrieved her keys went back to her car and took of to find the love of his life. Peyton.

* * *

Lucas was speeding down Maple Avenue trying to get to Tric as soon as possible. He kept calling Brooke's cell phone but it kept going straight to voicemail. He knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Once he finally arrived at Tric Brooke's car was nowhere in sight. He decided to look inside anyway. When he got into the bar he notices bar stools all across the room. He then made his way up to Peyton's office. He was little drops off blood through the hallway but nothing that looked like anyone was seriously hurt.

"BROOKE! BROOKE ARE YOU HERE? BROOKE!" no answer, Lucas never thought silence could be so deafening. He went back out to the parking lot and started pacing. He started to think that maybe he was wrong and she never came to Tric. Maybe she was at home or at his house. He got back in his car and slowly got back onto the street but not before he heard a pop that sounded like he ran over a can.

He parked the car and went to see what he had run over. Once he reached the object he bent over and picked it up. It was a can off pepper spray. But not any can the same can that Lucas had given Brooke and Peyton after they were attacked by Ian. He knew it was the same can because on the bottom he wrote_ incase of emergencies ._ Brooke was here. "BROOKE! BROOKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" he hear a rustling nearby. Lucas decided to run back to his car and grab his flashlight. "BROOKE! BROOKE ARE YOU OUT THERE?" there was a soft moan and more rustling. He started to run and finally came across a bloody and bruised Brooke Davis. "Oh my god Brooke can you hear me?" Brooke started to mumble incoherently.

"Peyton…" Lucas gently lifted Brooke's head. "Peyton is fine she's at the hospital with skills." Her mumbling was getting worse and she kept repeating the same thing "He knows…he knows…..he found" Lucas gingerly lifted her up and slowly started to make his way back to his car. "Who knows Brooke? What did they find?" Brooke was falling asleep and Lucas knew he had to keep her awake. He shook her prompting her back to consciousness.

"He..he knows...and-and he found….Ian fou-" Lucas was trying to put the pieces together but his last question clarified any questions that could have been asked.

"What did Ian find Brooke?" Her head slowly tilted backwards so he lightly shook her. "Come on Brooke stay with me! What did Ian find?" Her answer was a low whisper and the one word that made Lucas's face drain of color and made him run the final distance to the car. The last word that Brooke said before she completely lost consciousness. "Peyton"

At the hospital Peyton was sleeping while skills was sitting at the chair next to her bed watching her and slowly falling asleep. So he walked to the desk clerk and asked if someone could get him a cup of coffee. The lady directed him to the coffee bar but he declined saying that he couldn't leave Peyton's side. The lady agreed and said that someone would bring it into him soon. Skills walked back into Peyton's room and sat on the side of her bed and held her hand.

"Its going to be okay ...it has to be."

A voice came from behind him. It was cold and hard

"Now why would you lie to her like that?"

Skills turned around but he wasn't fast enough Ian whipped his taser out and skills was unconscious before he hit the floor. Although skills wasn't a 90 pound cheerleader so when he hit the floor he did so with a thud loud enough to stir Peyton. When she opened her eyes she was looking at Ian's ice blue eyes. She was shocked and that's all Ian needed to make his advance. He covered her mouth with his hand and bent down so his mouth was at her ear. "Scream and ill kill you….and him" He nodded towards Skills unconscious body. "Do you understand?"

She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Ian told Peyton stand up and made her walk in front of him. She didn't take two steps before he tased her and made her body fall limp. Taking her lifeless body down the empty hallway, out the side door, and into the night.

* * *

**A/N: okay its not as bad as it seems and since i took so long i will let you know that Ian doesn't disappear with Peyton. But i wont tell you who rescues her. i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. i know it was a little rough but no worries brooke is a trooper... and maybe if i get more reviews ill update sooner :) well until next time! R&R please - **_05 _


	7. im sorry :(

I know nothing that I say will change the fact that it's been like 2 years since my last update but A LOT of stuff has been going on. I'm going to start this story back up again so if you are still interested in me finishing the story just drop a little review and ill make it happen. If you're over it that's fine too. Sorry again.

XoXo- Salvatore05


	8. Into The Night

A/N: sooooo remember what I said at the end of my last chapter….I lied.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Into the night

As he pushed open the door to the parking garage a security officer was headed his way, as he got closer he noticed the girl in his arms was asleep. "Everything alright over there?" Ian came to a halt as the officer took the final steps to close the gap in between them. "Yeah, my wife has been up for the better part of the last three days. Her mother is very sick and we don't think she has that much time left." As Ian was holding Peyton she started to stir. "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that, did you need any assistance or is there someone I can call for you two?" Peyton was starting to mumble words. But what was supposed to be coming out as "help" sounded more like "helfph"

"No, if you don't mind I would like to get my wife home so she can rest. But thank you for asking" without waiting for the officer to respond Ian brushed past him and made his way to a car. But it wasn't the same car he arrived in and someone was already behind the steering wheel. Ian looked back to see that the security guard had already left. The person behind the wheel popped the truck. After placing Peyton in the trunk Ian made his way to the driver side. He knocked on the window and the driver rolled it down. "Alright you know what to do from here I'll meet up with you later. Don't stop and don't talk to anyone. I'll call you when I'm on my way I'm going to make sure you're not followed." The driver simply nodded their head and put the car in drive. Ian watched as they sped away his plan that much closer to completion. He just needed to tie up a loose end.

Meanwhile….

Lucas is speeding towards tree hill memorial with Brooke passed out in his backseat. "Peyton" that was the last thing she said before she collapsed. Ian was after Peyton. Lucas didn't understand why all this was happening. Why him and Peyton could just have a happy normal relationship. But he couldn't think about that right now all he could think about was how the girl he was in love with, who he wanted to be with forever was in mortal danger. And worst of all skills wasn't answering his phone.

When Lucas arrives at the hospital he rushes straight to the first person he sees in scrubs with Brooke unconscious in his arms. "Please help her, she was attacked!" The doctor gingerly takes Brooke out of his arms. "Nurse I need a gurney over here now!" now after what seemed like an hour but was actually 2 minutes a nurse returned with a gurney that Brooke was placed on and whisked away. Lucas then takes off for Peyton's room but when he arrives it's empty. He walks back down the hall and asks the nurse behind the front desk. "Where is the girl in room 314?" the nurse looks at the computer but doesn't answer him. "HELLO! I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer the girl in room 314!" She looks up and then types something into her computer. "I just started my shift but it says that she was checked out of here 40 minutes ago by a Lucas Scott."

His vision got blurry and his world swam. She was missing. Peyton was missing. "Listen to me, my name is Lucas Scott and I never checked Peyton out of here." He slammed his wallet down on to the desk. "Look at my ID! She was taken by someone else someone who is trying to hurt her, his name is Ian Daniels. He's the one that attacked the girl I brought in here you need to help me please!" The nurse dialed 911 and asked Lucas to take a seat in the waiting room. He turned around a half step and then whipped back around to ask her something that completely slipped his mind "Do you have any information on an Antwon Taylor he was with Peyton in that room." She started typing again "We don't have anyone in the hospital under that name. Maybe he left."

On the other side of town Ian pulls off of the street and onto a dirt road. He puts the car in park, steps outside and makes his way towards the trunk. He had decided to just leave her car in a desolated area. But there was something else he had to finish too. Handcuffed in the backseat was skills with his mouth tapped. He was awake now and his screams were muffled. Ian pulled him out of the trunk and let him drop onto his back. As Ian looks down at him he sees him as the last person that can tie him to Peyton. He takes out his gun and shoots him once in the chest. When his body stills Ian then kicks him down the small hill and into a ditch.

A car pulls up and Ian gets inside. "Take me to her." The person simply nodded and pulled away from the scene.


End file.
